


Like A Pornography Poster

by kierajadeserena



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Sex, Smut, best song ever, larry stylinson - Freeform, one direction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-27
Updated: 2013-08-27
Packaged: 2017-12-24 20:09:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/944122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kierajadeserena/pseuds/kierajadeserena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry really <em>really</em> likes Louis' arse. </p><p> </p><p>  <em>Title from Flo Rida's 'Low'.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Like A Pornography Poster

Harry wasn't surprised to find Louis sitting on the photo copier, trousers pulled down and crowd gathered around laughing, copy after copy of his arse printing when he finished his shot that morning. Actually, Harry didn't think _many_ people were surprised to find Louis that way. He did like to entertain after all. And if Paul, rather exasperatedly, took Louis off of the offending object to get some work done, then that was to be expected as well. And if Harry grabbed a copy, or two, of the pictures that were piled up in the tray for later when he was all alone, then no one had to know. 

*** 

It would also be Harry's little secret if he found himself in a very similar position the third night after they finished filming, body aching with a need for his blue eyed band mate, as he slicked up his hand, picture of Louis's arse in his hand. Fingers around his hardened length, pumping slowly with his fingers crinkling the copy in his hand and toes curling as he quickened his pace, breath coming out in short puffs and a moan of "Louis" on his tongue as he struggled to keep quiet as the fire began to build in his stomach, licking at his veins and spreading through his body, making him light headed. Arching off the bed with a muffled cry into his arm as he came into his hand, collapsing pliant and spent between the stick sheets. Yep. His little secret indeed. 

***

"Jesus fucking christ." Louis cursed under his breath as he stubbed his toe on the edge of the bed, limping slightly through the empty hotel room, looking for the charger Harry had borrowed. 

Where the fuck had he put it? Fucking Harry. 

Rifling through the bedside table, he was ready to give up when he spotted the wire down the edge of the bed and did a small victory dance. Yes! Oh how he hated having no phone use. Reaching between the gap, he paused when his hand caught onto something that rustled under his touch and a small object, that was oddly sticky. 

Had Harry been eating in bed again? 

Closing his hand around the objects, he pulled them up to his level, amused when he found the stickiness to be a bottle lube. Nice. And tossed it onto the bed before smoothing out the paper. 

What the...? 

Louis let out a small laugh when he was faced with a photo copy of his arse, shaking his head in disbelief. It wasn't hard to put together. 

Lube. 

The picture. 

Harry was wanking over him. 

The thought sent a small thrill through his body, and a smirk pulled at his lips. Oh, this would be fun. 

***

Harry was whistling to himself as he came back into his hotel room, sticky with sweat from the gym, and more than in need of a hot shower... And a look at his picture. 

Tossing the key aside, Harry froze when he saw he wasn't alone. 

Louis. 

On his bed. 

Nothing but his boxers and...

Harry's eyes widened. Fuck. 

"Where did you get that?" He squeaked, eyes flicking from his eyes to the picture and back to Louis. 

"What? This?" He held up the paper and shrugged, slipping off the bed and moved toward Harry, "Found it." 

Harry swallowed, eyes moving over Louis' body. Sharp features, inked chest, hard arms, soft curves. He bit his lip against a moan when the older boy stopped in front of him, chest to chest. 

"I liked it." 

He breathed, and pulled Harry down to his level, crashing their lips together in a bruising kiss. Needy, hungry, passionate. 

The air was heavy and hot as they tossed Harry's items of clothing away and fell on the bed, Louis straddling Harry's hips, the only thing between them now being the thin material of their boxers.

"Fuck." Harry gasped as Louis pressed there hips together, pulling their lips back together as they moved, panting into each others mouths. Harry slipped his hands into the back of Louis' boxers, big hands kneading his arse, pulling them closer for more friction. 

Every line of Louis was pressed against the taller boy, the outline of his length hard against the other boys, and they kissed clumsily. Teeth and tongues and panting. 

"Fuck me." Harry panted, bucking his hips as Louis' hand circled his length and gave it a few quick pumps.

"Yeah... Yeah, okay." Louis breathed, rocking against Harry once more before they both scrambled up, tossing the restraining boxer shorts aside, Louis' fingers fumbling with the small bottle of lube as he slicked up his fingers and Harry watched with blown pupils. 

He'd wanted this for so long. 

Louis kissed Harry again, a slow slide of lips as he pressed a finger against Harry's hole, sliding it in and retracting a hiss of pleasure from Harry. 

"Lou..." He whined, shifted his hips, begging for more, and Louis gave it to him, adding another finger and getting him ready. 

"M... More" He panted, fingers curling into the duvet, and Louis quickened the pace of his fingers, curling them inside the younger boy, making him keen with pleasure. 

"Lou... Lou, fuck me. Now. Now, I need you." He whimpered, moving against Louis' fingers and only letting out a small noise of impatience when Louis removed his fingers, and slicked himself up. 

"Spread your legs, babe." Louis bit out as he guided his tip to Harry's entrance, one hand holding him in place as Harry complied. 

Louis slid in slowly then, letting out a groan of pleasure and mumble of "So tight, Haz. So good, baby." as he let Harry adjust before moving, slow drawn out thrusts, making both boys groan and quiver. 

"Faster..." 

And Louis did, speeding up his thrusts as Harry met him, the slap of skin mingling with their breathing and moaning, Harry's legs wrapping around Louis to get him deeper, a chorus of _louislouislouislouis_ falling from his swollen lips. He looked so good beneath Louis. So hot and ruined, and Louis got a surged pf pleasure knowing he was the cause. He could feel the spread of pleasure through his body, knowing he was hitting closer to his edge and, by the look on Harry's face, he was just as close as Louis. 

"Lou, please..." 

He begged and Louis nodded, wrapping his fingers around Harry, pumping in time with the thrusts and marveling at how good Harry look with bitten lips. So red and kissable. He licked into Harry's mouth, feeling his muscles tighten against his own stomach and then Harry was spilling between them, a cry of "Louis!" against the older boys mouth and then Louis was joining him, the feel of Harry tightening around him too much, and he came inside the younger boy with a cry of his own.

He took a moment to lay there before he pulled out, collapsing beside Harry, a smile on his lips. 

"Wow, Lou." 

Harry drawled, voice husky and it sent shivers down his spine. So hot. 

"Mmm." Louis hummed in reply, cuddling into Harry, who pressed a kiss to the top of his head. 

Harry held him close, listening to their calming heart beats. 

Definitely better than his imagination.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer is obviously that the boys are not mine (unfortunately) and that none of this is real (boo). Check me out on Tumblr for requests or just for fun! www.gottalovethestylinsonship.tumblr
> 
> First time smut. Don't judge me.


End file.
